


The Gifted

by Books_are_bae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anya's a bitch, Badass Lexa, Clexa, F/F, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_are_bae/pseuds/Books_are_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Lexa is a part of a powerful race of over evolved humans with mutant powers. When she shows up to Arkadia she sees people she never thought she'd meet again. One of their daughters is a beautiful girl named Clarke. Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Clarke

 

**Chapter 1**

**(A/N This is my first story with the 100! Thanks for reading! Tell me if you like it in the reviews!)**

Arkadia High School.

Lexa stared up at the sign of the high school she was starting at. It was the twentieth school in eight months. Maybe Anya would let her stay longer at this school. It was farfetched, but Lexa could hope. The Azgeda were always hot on their trail. Always waiting for the moment they would see a mistake and be ready to strike.

She could feel everything so strongly at this place. Lexa had always had the power to feel and mentally see her surroundings through their energy, but in Arkadia she felt an extra presence. As if there she and Anya weren't the only inhuman beings living here. It could just be her power growing stronger, but that wouldn't create such a huge disturbance in her awareness.

She hoped to god it wasn't the Azgeda. If they found her this soon that could only mean they were recruiting more of The Gifted. The thought of her own people turning against each other was so disgusting she had to shove it out of her mind.

Walking into school, she quickly got her schedule and map from the front office.

_1st Period: English, Kane, Room 101_

_2nd Period: Biology, Marshall, Room 155_

_3rd Period: Math, Smith, Room 143_

_4th Period: History, Jenkins, Room 127_

_5th Period: Health, Russell, Room 138_

_6th Period: Spanish, Clarke, Room 148_

She quickly followed the map she'd grabbed from the office and found Mr. Kane's room. He smiled politely at her with warm, brown eyes. "You must be Alexandria Woods," Kane said to her politely. Lexa nodded her head stiffly heading to the back of the classroom.

Finally looking up, she saw the room was small with rectangular tables lining up from back to front. In the back of the room there was only one seat left by a blonde girl. Lexa sat down next to her sliding her bag back onto the floor. "Hi, you must be new here. I'm Clarke."

Lexa looked up to tell the girl off, but was met with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. It was as if the girl could see into her soul and read her innermost thoughts. Gaping, she didn't realize what the girl had said. The girl giggled. "Not much of a talker, huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was spacing out. I'm Lexa. Lexa Woods," Lexa said in a smooth voice. She tried not to talk to anyone at her schools since it only put them in pointless danger, but this girl pulled Lexa in. She couldn't help herself. She just had to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Well Lexa, I'm Clarke. Welcome to Arkadia." Clarke smile was almost blinding it was so beautiful. Her husky voice flowed into Lexa's ears, possibly the best sound she had ever heard. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clarke waving her hand slowly, methodically.

That's when Lexa realized what was happing.

She snapped out of it quickly. Clarke was trying to tap into her mind! "You're one of the gifted," Lexa stated with her usual stoic expression. Her only sign of shock a fractional widening of her eyes. Clarke on the other hand looked at her like Lexa had just grown a second head.

"The Gifted? What is that? Is that what I am? How the hell do you know who I am?" The speed of Clarke's breathing grew faster with each question she asked. Lexa froze in place. Was it possible this girl didn't know who she was? Every kid of her race was thought of as precious. They were hunted at a young age by the Azgeda because their powers didn't develop fully until they were around twenty five.

"Listen, I'm not here to explain your whole destiny and all that bullshit. Just stay out of my head before I make you incapable of ever entering someone's mind again," Lexa said with a glare. The girl was not her issue. She quickly pulled out her phone and typed out a message to Anya.

_There are others here._

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what's happening. All I know is that when I woke up a couple months ago I could hear every one around me's thoughts." Clarke was cut off by the bell.

Kane started talking about something, but Lexa wasn't listening. She could feel Clarke's eyes on her. Her phone buzzed to life with a message from Anya. Lexa released a breath of air. Anya would know what to do, she was sure of it.

_Do we need to fight or run?_

She considered that for a moment. Clarke seemed harmless, but if she was the extra presence Lexa felt when she first entered town then she could be powerful. Not all of The Gifted were the same.

Some were first generation human mutants. They weren't all that powerful, but more often had a singular physical power. Super strength, speed enhancements, control of a specific element, or possibly a more complicated power like invisibility.

The farther back mutants went in your family tree, the more powerful you were. Lexa and Anya were 50th generation mutants. Their blood went all the way back to the original mutants. They were more powerful than any other single mutant on the earth. Together they could have taken over earth by now, but they believed they were given their powers to help humans. Not destroy them.

_So far I see no need to do either._

Lexa knew that wasn't going to be enough for Anya, but it was as much as she was willing to say over the phone. When she saw here next she'd have to tell her about this girl Clarke. At the moment she had bigger problems. The whole period Clarke had been staring at her trying to gain her attention. Lexa continued to ignore her.

The class was quickly coming to an end and Lexa had to decide what she was going to do. She could completely ignore Clarke, go home, and they could run away. Or she could take Clarke home with her to Anya and help the seemingly helpless girl.

With only five minutes left of class, Lexa finally met Clarke's eyes. She could see the fear swirling there. Fear of what she was unsure of. If she was playing dumb and knew who Lexa was, the fear could be from knowing what Lexa could do to her. Or more likely it could be fear of Lexa running and never giving her the answers she desperately sought.

Finally Lexa decided.

"Okay look, here's how this is gonna go. When the bell rings, you're going to wipe that pathetic look off your face and toughen up. We act as if nothing is different. You tell your mother the new girl got sick and you had to drive her home. I'll take you to another of our kind and explain what is going on. I don't know why you don't know what you are, and I don't really care. When you live in our world, as one of our kind, ignorance means death. That is the only reason we're talking. I don't need another one of us to die."

Clarke nodded quickly. The bell rang a moment after. Lexa stood quickly and walked out of the room with Clarke close on her heals.

They entered the parking lot heading towards Lexa's old, red Jeep. Lexa hated the piece of junk, but Anya insisted her sports car would draw unwanted attention. The Azgeda ruined everything, including her choice of car.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked.

"Just get in the car and shut up. No questions until we're in a secure place," Lexa said. She didn't need to find out there was Azgeda spy lurking. Lexa knew she was being harsh, but sometimes you have to be.

She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She automatically checked her mirrors to make sure no one was following them. "Is mind reading your gift?" Lexa asked uncertainly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Clarke asked. Lexa thought about that. Why should she trust her?

"You should have asked that question before you got in the car."

"Wow, that's very reassuring," Clarke said suddenly looking nauseous. Lexa could hear Clarke's heart beating faster. Lexa couldn't keep her stoic facade at that. A small smile pulled at her lips. She snorted.

"Okay, fine. You should trust me because I'm the same as you. I'm one of The Gifted. But I suppose the most important thing you could know is that I can kill you very easily, but I don't wish to." Her stoic expression returned at that.

"I can see into someone's mind. It's not really hearing their thoughts, it's more like seeing them or seeing through their minds. Sometimes I can play small tricks on their minds too, but only things like short term memory loss," Clarke said after a minute.

If Clarke had the ability to see into someone's mind that clearly, it could only mean she came from at least fifth generation blood. Mental abilities were rare and often deadly. Most people couldn't separate their own minds from what they saw in another's. Clarke's parents should have explained that to her when she was young.

"Who are you're parents?" Lexa asked.

"Abigail and Jake Griffin. Why? What do they have to do with this?" Lexa slammed on the brakes.

Griffin.

Clarke was a Griffin.

The Griffins were one of the most powerful lines of The Gifted there were. Not as powerful as the Woods of course, but if they had enough of them they'd give Lexa and Anya a run for their money.

_I'm bringing over the one I found. Her Name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin. She doesn't know who she is._

She quickly texted Anya.

"Lexa, please tell me what any of this has to do with my parents." Lexa looked into Clarke's big blue eyes then. They were shining with worried tears. Lexa didn't know if she should comfort her or kick her out of the car. It made sense now the presence she had felt. She had unknowingly walked into the hometown of a bunch of people who could kill her.

"You're parents haven't been honest with you Clarke. But that's not my place to tell. Talk to them when you go home."

Lexa pulled up into her newest house's driveway. Anya was already standing outside. Clarke all of a sudden started to choke. The air was being ripped out of her lungs by Anya. "How could you be so stupid as to bring one of them here? They hate us!" Anya screamed at me.

Clarke's wide blue eyes begged me to make it stop. I held up my hand and blocked Anya's hold on the air around Clarke. Clarke gasped for air, barely conscious.

"What are you doing? She's obviously tricking you! You would dare use your power against me to save a Griffin!" Anya screamed shaking with rage. She always had been a hot head. Lexa knew the Griffins and Woods were longtime enemies, but that didn't mean she had to keep it going.

"Anya you may be my older sister, but I'm in charge when it comes to these things. I was born to protect our kind, and you can bet you're ass I'm going to," Lexa yelled back. She got out of the car and went over to the passenger side door. "Clarke are you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine," She stated with tears streaming down her face. Something about her made Lexa's heart break. She wrapped her arms around Clarke.

"Listen to me, as long as I'm here Anya will not hurt you." Clarke nodded her head frantically. She allowed Lexa to drag her out of the car.

"Bitch," Lexa muttered when she passed Anya.

"Idiot," Anya said softening. The Griffin girl obviously wasn't the fearsome warrior the rest of her family was. "Sorry," She mutters.

They all walked into the house and sat down in the living room. "Okay, I waited for us to get to your secure location. Tell me what is going on," Clarke said tensely.

"Around the year 400, the first of The Gifted was born. It was a woman who's name is not known. All we know is she was born with a mutation that gave her powers. The earth gave her these evolved powers to allow her to create order on the planet. It originally worked, but as more of The Gifted were created they started to fight each other. They separated into thirteen different clans. Most of the clans are now dissolved, but three remain: Azgeda, Trikru, and Skikru. The Azgeda are the darkest of all. They want to kill all the humans and take over earth.

"We don't allow for this to happen. 'We' being the Trikru and Skikru. But in the last thousand years the Azgeda have grown stronger and started using dishonorable tactics like hunting children. This has driven most of the Trikru and Skikru into hiding. The Gifted all have different powers and different degrees of power. The Woods are the most powerful family there is. Then there are the Griffins, the Forrests, the Blakes, and the Floukru."

Clarke swallowed thickly. "So you're telling me I'm some all-powerful alien thing?"

Lexa shook her head. "No, I'm telling you you're one of The Gifted."


	2. Octavia's Hilarious

 

 

Lexa watched as Clarke took in the information. She was visibly shocked. “Wait you said the Blakes were of old blood too, right?” Clarke asked Lexa.

“Yeah, they are a respectable family. Last I heard they were living in Europe, but that was a hundred years ago.”

“Well you heard wrong, my best friend Octavia Blake lives in town. She goes to school with us,” Clarke said her face scrunched in concentration. “Did you just say a hundred years?”

“Yeah in a family as powerful as mine, we don’t age until we want to. So can I meet this Octavia?” Lexa asked Clarke. She rose from the living room couch and headed towards her bedroom. She gestured for Clarke to follow her.

“Yeah, I guess so. I am going to kill her. I’ve known her my whole life and she never once told me what I am,” Clarke said with a sigh. Lexa quickly walked into her closet. She grabbed one of her many pressed suits. If she was going to meet the Blakes, she was going to dress the part of a Woods.

Stepping back into her bedroom with her suit in hand she addressed Clarke, “Is there an Aurora Blake in town?”

Clarke looked up and started to answer, but was distracted when Lexa took off her shirt. Lexa was a goddess reincarnated. Her abs were so perfectly chiseled. Somehow, her body was built, but still feminine. Lexa cleared her throat, forcing Clarke to bring her eyes up to meet her own. “Oh, Aurora? Yeah she’s Octavia’s mother.”

Clarke’s cheeks burned when she noticed the smirk on Lexa’s face from catching Clarke staring at her. Lexa quickly shrugged on a white button up. She kept eye contact with Clarke as she slid her jeans off her toned legs, replacing them slowly with gray slacks. Clarke couldn’t help but stare.

“Aurora and I used to get in so much trouble back in the fifties,” Lexa said with a chuckle. She pulled on a matching grey blazer, rolling up her sleeves to a three quarter length. “Are you ready to go? If there are as many Gifted in town as you say there are, I need to announce my presence before they thing I’m up to something.”

“Yeah I’m ready to go when you are. You’re not going to hurt any of my friends are you?” Clarke asked Lexa quickly. Perhaps it finally occurred to her that Lexa was not some harmless teenage girl.

“Our kind doesn’t get as old as I am by picking fights with the others. I only attack the Azgeda when they try to bully the young of our kind.” Lexa turned on her heal heading to the garage. On her way out she nodded to Anya who was sitting on the couch.

“The town is flooding with Skikru, I’m going to go meet up with a few old friends I haven’t seen in a while. Do whatever you want, we don’t have to be worried about being tracked here. The Azgeda would be stupid to attack a town with so many Gifted.” Anya’s blinding smile was extremely mischievous. “Stay out of trouble An.”

“Of course, Lex. When have I ever gotten into trouble?” That made Lexa pause. She backed up from the doorway to look Anya in the eyes.

“Listen I know you’re joking, but if you get a town full of The Gifted trying to kill us, I will make sure you regret it for the next thousand years. These are the Griffins and the Blakes. If they teamed us, they would stand a chance against us.” With that she slapped Anya on the back and left with a quiet Clarke behind her.

Heading into her favorite part of any house, the garage, she heard Clarke gasp behind her. “THAT”S YOUR CAR!” She yelled.

Lexa smirked as she stared at her baby. It was a red 2017 Ferrari Spider. Grabbing her keys off the hook, she slid in the car.

 

* * *

 

Clarke knocked on Octavia’s door. Lexa was stood off to the side as to not scare anyone off. Bellamy answer after a minute. “Hey Clarkey, what are you doing here?” He asked her sweetly. This Bellamy character obviously was soft for Clarke. Lexa felt an unfamiliar spark of jealousy.

Lexa chose that moment to pop out throwing a casual arm around Clarke. “Hello Bellamy, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Lexa.” Bellamy’s smile didn’t falter at all. It seemed he wasn’t aware of who she was.

“Clarke, why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone?” He asked addressing Clarke.

“Because I’m not. I met Lexa today at school when she felt me trying to read her mind,” Clarke deadpanned. The look on Bellamy’s face would have been comical if not for the seriousness of the situation. It still pulled a snort from Lexa.

“Mom! Help! It’s an emergency!” Bellamy yelled, trying and failing to slam the door in Lexa’s face. Lexa stuck her hand up easily keeping the door firmly in place.

“Well that was impolite,” Lexa snickered to herself. Aurora came running from further in the house. The minute she saw Lexa all color drained from her face. She knew she couldn’t win in a fight against Lexa, but with her son screaming she had to try.

“Clarke run! She’s evil Clarke!” Bellamy shouted at her. She saw out of the corner of her eye Clarke looked scared. She would try to comfort the girl, but Aurora was already trying to fight her. She could feel hands that weren’t there around her throat trying to choke her. Luckily for Lexa, Aurora was still young compared to her and wasn’t nearly as powerful.

With a wave of her hand, Lexa sucked Aurora’s power temporarily from her. “Is that really how you greet an old friend, love?” She said trying to diffuse the tension. Unfortunately for her, the boy Bellamy had other plans.

His whole body suddenly turned into some kind of hard metal. “Come on boy, I don’t want to hurt you. Fighting me is pointless, you’re not even half as old as me,” Lexa tried to say. Aurora tried to run at her, but Lexa froze her in place with a stasis whirl.

Bellamy, the idiot, ran towards Lexa like a wrestler, trying to take her down. She grabbed his head and pushed him into a different direction. His head found the inside of the wall. He rose and tried to rush her again. Lexa rolled her eyes. He was certainly no Aurora. Finally frustrated, she pinned Bellamy down to the ground.

Sitting down on top of him she ran her hands down his body, turning it back into his human form. He spit in her face. “No! Bellamy don’t! Please Lexa he’s young he doesn’t get when to give up!” Lexa was seeing red at this point. She was famed for her anger.

Ignoring Aurora, she focused on ripping the air from the boy’s body. Lex had tried to come in peace, but these people were obviously too dumb to see that. She’d have to teach them a lesson in respecting your elders. As Bellamy’s face started to turn purple, she could hear Aurora crying begging for her to stop. Another girl that looked to not be any older than fifteen ran from upstairs. This must be Octavia. She was frozen in shock.

Only a few more seconds, and Bellamy would be dead, but all of a sudden she felt a warm hand on her back. “Lexa, please stop. I care about him. Please don’t do this,” Clarke said breaking through Lexa’s rage. No one had been able to stop Lexa when she was in a rage since the Azgeda killed Costia, but something about the heartbreak in Clarke’s voice had her pulling back. Bellamy gasped sucking in ragged breaths, but he would be fine.

Lexa rose smoothing her coat lapels. Flicking her wrist she let Aurora out of her stasis. The woman quickly ran to her son’s aide. Octavia ran to his side too. “I’m sorry Aurora, I’ve come in peace. I did not come here for a fight. Since the last time we met, I’ve been living among humans and that’s truly changed me.”

“Alexandria! You almost killed him! Why are you here? You only bring death!” Aurora screamed at her. Lexa considered this for a moment. Over her thousand years there had been many deaths, but she’d also saved many.

“The Azgeda have started hunting children, I’ve been on the run trying to warn all of The Gifted I could find in Trikru and Skikru. I’ve been trying to find somewhere I don’t have to run anymore.”

“You know Abby will have your head when she sees you revealed her daughter to this world,” Aurora said finally calming once she was sure her son was alright.

“Abby had no right to hide our history from Clarke. You know as well as I do that ignorance means death in our world. Besides, even if Abby wanted me dead she wouldn’t be able to kill me.”  
            Lexa strolled back over to Clarke who still looked shocked. “You almost killed him,” She mumbled repeatedly in a whisper. Lexa felt her heart brake. She was known for not having feelings. After a thousand years, emotions become nothing but a nuisance. But something about Clarke made her feel bad about hurting Bellamy even though she had killed thousands before without a second thought. Lexa found herself caring for the young blonde girl. Perhaps it was fate pointing her in the girl’s direction. Throughout her life Lexa had learned never to question fate.

Lexa went to speak, but was cut off by Aurora. “But she didn’t. That’s all that matters. Alexandria isn’t usually merciful when someone challenges her Clarke. You have to understand that her not killing him is the best you can get out of the Woods.” Clarke looked into her eyes with fear clouding her features. Lexa stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Clarke.

“I can’t let you near my family, Lexa. Not when I know you’re just going to hurt them.”

Something in Lexa snapped at that. She dropped her arms from around Clarke and stepped back. Placing her hand on the back of Clarke’s neck, she forced the girl to make eye contact with her. “Listen, Clarke. I know I screwed up with Bellamy, but you don’t have to worry about me hurting anyone else. I promise you I won’t hurt anyone you tell me not to. I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”

Lexa heard Aurora’s sharp inhale of breath. Lexa never made promises she didn’t intend to keep. “How do I know I can trust you?” Clarke asked her, expression turning reluctant rather than scared. Lexa felt a hand wrap around her shoulder. She turned her head to see Aurora standing behind her.

“Because Woods never lie.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa sat outside a local diner with Clarke. Bellamy and Octavia had decided to join them and were now resting in the back seat of Lexa’s car. Aurora knew Lexa well enough to know she would keep her word and not lay a hand on either of their children so she let them go with her to explain to Clarke any questions she had.

“Okay, as an apology for almost killing you, foods on me get whatever you want,” Lexa said to Bellamy. His harsh glare softened for a second. With one sharp nod they all got out of the car and headed into the diner.

The waitress walked them to a table in the back. Lexa and Clarke sat on one side mirroring Octavia and Bellamy. Octavia was a gorgeous young girl, but she’d stayed silent ever sense they left the house.  Lexa decided it was a good idea to try to diffuse some of the tension. She stuck her hand out to the younger girl. “Lexa woods.”

Octavia stared at her hand for a few moments before hesitantly taking it. “I’m Octavia Blake. You’re a real asshole, you know that?” Octavia’s glare came at full force. Lexa felt Clarke tense beside her and could see Bellamy do the same. Lexa laughed harder than she had in a long time.

“Yes, I suppose I do.” Clarke and Bellamy soon joined her laughter. The tension flowed out of the room steadily. “But I’m also the best ally you could ever have.”

“Are all the legends true about you?” Bellamy asked her seriously. Lexa raised an eyebrow and slid an easy smirk onto her face.

“I suppose that depends on what rumor you’re talking about,” Lexa said.  In the last few years Lexa had heard some crazy things about herself. Once she heard she was a she demon with the ability to kill people with a glance. It wasn’t that far off, but the demon part was ridiculous.

“It’s said you’re _the_ most powerful being on earth and the only thing that the Azgeda fear. You have the power of an army of Gifted,” Bellamy said in awe. It was a bit dramatic, but true.

“That’s true, but the Azgeda army is too large for me to fight myself. I could wipe them out over time, but I don’t believe killing that many is right,” Lexa said with a somber expression. Her bravado was all gone. She had never liked her reputation as a destroyer. Her power was greater than any other, but that didn’t mean she had to use it to kill.

“Wow, what a hot shot,” Clarke said feigning enthusiasm. Lexa glared at her playfully.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.”

“I don’t know, my mind is pretty awesome and I love to mock you,” Clarke said with a beautiful smile. Lexa got lost in the endless blue orbs that were Clarke’s eyes. She hadn’t been talked to like a regular girl by anyone since the 1500’s. Clarke was an anomaly. She was either stupid to not be afraid, or more likely the best thing to happen to Lexa since she’d met Costia all those years ago.

“You are pretty amazing,” Bellamy said lovingly from the other side of the table. His eyes were lit up like a lovesick puppy. So Lexa wasn’t the only one who was enamored by her. Clarke flushed all the way down to her neck.

“Thanks Bell, but I’m nothing special.” Lexa looked into her eyes and could see that Clarke honestly didn’t know how amazing she was. Lexa had only known Clarke for a few hours and even she could see there was something special about her. Who knew how powerful Clarke could be if Lexa trained her. Clarke was one of those people that was pure down to her core. Lexa knew the girl would never become as dark as she did.

“No, Clarke. You really are,” Lexa said with a serious expression. Clarke’s face lit up with a smile. They locked eyes and in that moment it was only the two of them. Lexa felt as if she could sit and stare at Clarke’s smile for the rest of eternity and that’d be enough. Maybe it was the good in Clarke that drew in Lexa’s bad, but whatever it was Lexa knew she couldn’t get enough of the girl.

The moment was interrupted by a scoffing Octavia. “Okay, we get it. Clarke’s perfect and everyone’s in love with her. Even psychotic thousand year old women. Let’s take a moment to take this in,” Octavia held her hands up silencing everyone. “Okay great, now that we’re past blatantly hitting on Clarke we can get on to more important subjects. Lexa, can I get ice cream?”

Bellamy turned completely red. Clarke looked shocked at the young girl’s words. Lexa just started laughing as hard as she could, clutching her sides from the cramping. Waving the waitress over to get more ice cream, Lexa said to Octavia, “You can have whatever you want if it means you make your brother blush like a little girl.”

Octavia high fives Lexa across the table. The waitress is there by then. She’s a pretty little thing with brown hair and a tiny waist. Lexa’s more into blondes, but she wasn’t too picky. The girl returns her appreciative gaze. “Hi, I’m Jennifer I’ll be your server today.” Her eyes never let Lexa while she took everyone else’s orders. “And you beautiful?” She finally asked Lexa. With a smirk she raked her eyes over the girl’s body.

“Whatever you think I’d like to eat, I’ll try,” Lexa said. Heavily insinuating the innuendo. The waitress, Jennifer, smiled naughtily at her.

Leaning down until she was close enough no one else could hear her, she whispered in Lexa’s ear, “I can think of something, but it doesn’t involve food.” Lexa chuckled lightly in response.

“How about just a salad for now?” She said in response. The waitress nods her head in response, smirk firmly in place. Jennifer turned on her foot and walked away. Lexa finally turned and met the eyes of the othes at her tabler. Lexa and Bellamy were cracking up in the corner, but the same could not be said for Clarke. Clarke was glaring so hard at Lexa she thought she might burn a hole in her head.

“Do you have to be such a pig? I mean I get you’re ancient, but Octavia doesn’t need to hear that,” Clarke said with a disgusted tone. Octavia looked offended at the accidental jab, but didn’t say anything. Lexa on the other hand couldn’t contain her laughter.

“Be honest Clarke, we both know Octavia has heard much worse. You’re throwing a fit because you could read that girl’s mind and see all the horrible things she wanted to do to me. You know this friendship might be more useful than I thought. I don’t need help with satisfying woman in my bed, but you could warn me if they have any weird fetishes I should avoid.”

Clarke’s whole face turned red. “Can we change the subject?”

Lexa chuckled, but obliged as well as she could. “Sure, how about we discuss your mother?”

Clarke turned serious. “What about my mother?” Lexa frowned and looked guilty. “Lexa, what about my mother,” Clarke all but demanded this time.

“Well,” Lexa paused, once again feeling guilty, “she may or may not hate me. And I may or may not have told her I would kill her if I ever saw her again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2
> 
> A/N (Read and review please! I’m going to try to make this slow burn, but sometimes it’s so hard to resist! Rating may change later.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa sees Abby again after way too long.

"What do you mean my mom hates you?" Clarke yelled angrily. Lexa looked at her guiltily. She'd never thought yelling at the horrid woman that was Abby Griffin would come to bite her in the ass.

Lexa glanced at Bellamy, hoping he could calm her down, but he sat as wide eyed as Lexa, shocked that Clarke was so angry. Octavia looked almost as pissed off as Clarke, but Octavia was seemingly always mad.

"Well, once upon a time a not so innocent Lexa met a snotty teenager named Abby. Abby was a Griffin. Lexa was a Woods. The Griffins and the Woods had hated each other for thousands of years. When Abby first came into power she accidentally lit Lexa on fire. So Lexa did some not nice things to Abby and all of her friends," Lexa said with a innocent look on her face.

Clarke calmed down a bit. "Is that it? Some teenage fighting doesn't seem like a good enough reason to tell my mother you're going to kill her."

Lexa sipped her water slowly as to give her time to think of a response. How the hell could she put the next part nicely? 

"Well, you're mother then recruited another boy from our school to try to fight me off, his name was Charles Pike. The man was secretly Azgeda and he tried to kill all of the other Gifted at our school. After years away from the situation, I can tell you now that I don't think she had any idea what she had started. Pike killed three Gifted and twelve humans before Abby found me and told me what she'd done. I quickly hunted him down and killed him, but the damage had already been done. I told your mom if she ever revealed herself again, and I saw her, I'd kill her."

Clarke looked beside herself. She didn't know what to think. It seemed like her mother had just made a mistake, but it was a mistake that cost fifteen people their lives. "Is she going to react like Bellamy when you see her again?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"Like a complete dumbass?" Lexa said with a chuckle. 

Bellamy jumped up in a huff, angry about Lexa's comment. "I didn't act like a dumbass! I was defending my family!" Lexa glanced around the restaurant, looking if anyone was watching. When she realized the restaurant was practically empty, she slammed Bellamy back into his seat with her telekinesis.

"God, you really are a child. When you meet someone who is obviously more powerful than you, you submit. It's a pretty simple concept. Typically it's one of the first things you're taught as a kid," Lexa said rolling her eyes. 

"My mother taught me if there's a threat to my little sister, I do whatever it takes," Bellamy said looking ridiculous to Lexa flaunting his naivety. Octavia looked at her brother with a mix of pride and humor. 

"Well she also should have mention that your sister over there is much more powerful than you. Lil Sis could slit your throat in a minute if she wanted to," Lexa didn't want to comment on it, but the longer she was in the two siblings presence, the more obvious it got. Octavia reminded Lexa of herself when she was her age: completely powerful, but totally unaware.

"Bullshit," Bellamy yelled frustratedly, but his words lacked the passion they had earlier. Octavia just looked excited.

"Let me guess, Octavia and you don't share the same dad right?" As soon as her question came out she saw a look of realization pass over Bellamy's face.

He didn't answer her question. He sat down looking deep in thought.

"Lexa! Damn you'd think by you're age you'd learn to focus. We were talking about my mother," Clarke snapped in Lexa's face rudely. Lexa quickly considered snapping the girls wrist as a punishment for her disrespect, but the thought disappeared after looking into Clarke's eyes. Those blue ovals would be the death of her, she somehow just knew it.

"Well, she won't attack me due to her now knowing she could never win. All those years ago she didn't know exactly who I was, only that I was a Woods. If she had known I was Heda she wouldn't have messed with me," Lexa said thinking through other possible outcomes. 

Bellamy snapped out of his previous thoughts at the word Heda. "You're Heda? Why didn't you start with that?" He demanded.

"Well it was a long time ago and no one really respects the title as much anymore, they only fear it. I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm going to kill them after a handshake."

A waitress came to deliver their refilled drinks. Lexa stole the stirring straw out of the drink and chewed on it softly.

"What's Heda mean?" Clarke asked. The poor girl knew nothing of her heritage it was down right embarrassing.

Lexa chuckled briefly before glancing at Octavia. "You know the answer?" She asked gently.

The young brunette nodded her head in a small yes before turning to Clarke. "Since the first of The Gifted, there has always been one who was blessed by the earth to help the others. They are called Heda. A new one is only born when the previous one dies. Basically they're a badass of sorts and can kill everything if they want, but typically they're sane. Unfortunately for us it seems we got a dud."

Lexa glared at Octavia. So much for sweet and innocent, she thought.

"I'm perfectly nice."

"Yeah... So nice," Bellamy muttered while rubbing his bruised face. 

"Well, I'm not gonna kill Clarke's mom, isn't that good enough?" Lexa said smiling at Clarke. 

"Good enough for me," Octavia answered with a shrug. Her and Lexa high fived across the table. Clarke on the other hand didn't look so sure. Lexa laced her hand with Clarke's and rubbed her thumb over her hand in a calming gesture.

"Clarke, I don't know why, but for some reason you intrigue me like no one else has in many years. If I tell you I'm gonna do something, I'll do it. No matter what I'm feeling or what anyone else does. If I ever lose control, you remind me of this moment and I promise I'll snap out of it," Lexa said seriously. 

She stared her emerald eyes into the deepest blue she'd ever seen, she wished she knew Clarke well enough to communicate her feelings with a simple stare, but that proved to be too much. Clarke did seem to be fine for the moment though.

"Okay, but if you're lying know I'll make it my mission to make you pay," Clarke said with a scary expression. It was so unlike the girl Lexa had met only hours ago that she was shocked. She hadn't been threatened in a long time, but somehow it didn't bug her coming from Clarke. Anything that made Clarke more reassured was good in Lexa's book.

Lexa nodded her head once at Clarke before motioning for the waitress to bring them their check. This time with the waitress came, Lexa didn't flirt. Her mind was too caught up with the anomaly that was Clarke Griffin.

 

O8O8O808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Lexa and Clarke stood outside of Clarke's house nervously waiting for Abby to come answer the door. They were going to just walk in, seeing as Clarke lives there, but seeing how their last encounter with Lexa's past went, they decided to play it safe.

Octavia and Bellamy were sitting in Lexa's car, ready to jump in and stop a fight if they needed to. 

After far too long to be considered normal, Abby opened the door. She raised her hands slowly up before kneeling on the ground. This was the way their people were taught to surrender respectfully and peacefully to someone who was obviously your superior in battle or power.

"Rise Abby. Don't worry, I'm not here as a threat. Think of me as an old friend stopping by to see you," Lexa said with a smirk slid easily in place.

Clarke was starting to notice a pattern, when Lexa wanted to subtlety scare people she slid her signature smirk on. It was obvious now that she was paying attention. Clarke wondered how many years it took for Lexa to perfect it.

Abby rose to her feet slowly, caution in every move she made. Abby opened her mouth to speak, but a voice interrupted her from behind Lexa.

"Don't worry Momma G, Lexa has promised to be Clarke's bitch for life," Octavia blurted out to the nervous mother.

Abby's eyes widened, and for a moment Lexa swore she saw the fear of God in Abby's eyes. Lexa turned around and slapped Octavia on the side of the head like she was an insolent child, seeing Bellamy was also there she slapped him too.

"Oh come on! I didn't even say anything!" Bellamy yelled rubbing his head. Octavia was too busy laughing her ass off to really react to the hit.

"I know I just don't like you," Lexa said a small smiling gracing her lips. The smile fell when she felt a slap on her own head.

Lexa turned to see an amused Clarke staring at her. "Don't hit my friends, Lex," she said like it was totally normal. Lexa gaped at her like a fish. No one had the audacity to hit her in hundreds of years, except for Anya.

Lexa prepared herself for the usual waves of anger that usually came, as did everyone else in the room including Clarke. Clarke obviously realized her mistake a second too late, but for some reason Lexa didn't feel her anger come on.

In fact, she laughed louder than she had in years. Her whole face lit up in a smile. Clarke Griffin truly would be the death of her. "Okay, whatever you say Clarke," she said with a smile.

Lexa turned back to Abby. Abby looked more shocked than anything, but she still opened her door and let Lexa come in.

"So what brings you to Arkadia, Lexa?" Abby said in a shaky voice.

Lexa allowed herself to be led to the living room where she sat with the others on an L-shaped couch. She settled down on the seat as far away from Abby as she possibly could.

Clarke, noticing Lexa's unease, sat down next to her. She rested her hand as subtly as she could on Lexa's knee, hoping it would be calming enough to keep the psychopath at bay. She didn't know why Lexa seemed to be so soft for her, but she'd use it as an advantage to protect her mom.

"I've been traveling a bit, looking for recruits to defend against the Azgeda. They've been hunting me every town I've gone to, but then I stumbled onto this little town and they won't step foot near here. Makes me feel I've finally found a place to settle down at," Lexa spoke politely. 

Abby didn't look convinced, but she made no move to attack and that was good enough for Lexa. "I'm trying really hard to be respectful here, but Lexa, you told my daughter who she was well before she was ready to hear it. She hasn't even developed powers yet for gods sake Lexa!"

Lexa went to defend her actions, but Clarke jumped in before her. "For your information, Mother, I've had my powers for a while now. I just didn't tell you because I thought I was a freak! I can't believe you lied to me!" 

Unknown to Clarke, her powers were acting up without her consent due to her rage. Abby began choking on the air around her, unable to tell Clarke to stop as Clarke was sucking the air out of her lungs.

Abby was holding her hands up trying to block her, but she was like a child compared to Clarke's powers. It was interesting to say the least. They should have been very similar in power, the only way it was possible otherwise was if Clarke's dad was even more powerful than a Griffin. 

Octavia and Bellamy looked focused as they tried to help. But their inexperience caused them to be ineffectual. "Lexa! Come on! Don't just sit there!" Octavia yelled at her.

Lexa sighed in boredom. Although she really enjoyed watching Clarke choke the shit out of Abby, she knew Clarke would never forgive herself if she killed her own mother.

Lexa raised her hand and blocked out Clarke's power. Or at least she tried to, but Clarke was so livid she actually made it through Lexa's block. In her defense it was a very simple block, but it was still one most wouldn't be able to get passed.

Lexa could have blocked her further, but that would mean harming the blonde, and that simply wouldn't do. So instead she went with a classic. 

Diverting attention.

Lexa wrapped a layer of telekinesis around Clarke and dragged her body into Lexa's lap. Once there the blonde let out a small yelp of surprise. This released Abby from the hold Clarke had on her.

"Careful there, gorgeous. You were about to kill your mom."

Clarke glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about? I was just yelling. Don't be so over dramatic."

Clarke shoved her way up from Lexa's lap and stared at everyone else in the room. Her mother stared her hard in the eyes, still catching her breath. 

"Oh my god," Clarke whispered before dashing out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this first chapter! Comment what you think! Kudos and follows are much appreciated! I love a big badass Lexa who no one can defeat so that's what this is.


End file.
